Surprise
by Evildevilangel
Summary: Rogue has a surprise for Bobby. BobbyRogue. Reviews are wonderful.


**Don't own any of it, obviously.**

Bobby stared in horror. He was sure he didn't know the girl sauntering toward him. He would call her 'scantily clad', but that would give the wrong impression. 'Scantily clad' women wear so-much-lace-it-may-as-well-be-clear bras and leather miniskirts. She certainly looked like Rogue, but what was she doing wandering around school in a black, lace-trimmed, silk camisole and floor length skirt?

"Like it?" she asked, motioning to the skirt as she continued down the foyer stairs.

_Oh god_, he thought as he noticed at least four slits in her skirt that reached mid-thigh. "It's… nice," he managed to choke out. "What's it made of?"

She smiled. "Oh, nothing."

Bobby blinked. For all he knew she could be wearing nothing. The clothes could be an illusion. She could be an illusion. Hell, she could be someone not Rogue.

She laughed lightly, stopping to sit on the end of the banister. "Not sure," she confessed, "but the guy gave me a hell of a deal." Bobby rolled his eyes. _Some girls never learn._ He laughed all the same.

"Did you not notice those?" He pointed to the slits as she lounged, revealing an amazing amount of leg. _Evil_, he thought.

"No," she said with a twinkle. She reached out to touch Bobby's bare arm.

"Hey!" Bobby half-shouted as he jumped back. "Hey," he amended softly, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"You don't trust me at all, do you?" said Rogue evenly, emotionlessly. She turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"Rogue!" Bobby called, confused. He looked around anxiously and followed her. Finally, he reached the hall. _Where did she go, damnit? _Finding no open doors, it was as though she had never gone that way. _Shit._ He couldn't think of anything else to do – he started knocking on every identical dark hardwood door. Eventually, one opened to his frenzied knocking. A large, blue-furred head stuck out, and then the door opened to reveal Hank McCoy.

"Sorry Mr. McCoy," panted Bobby. "Have you seen Rogue?"

"I saw her less than an hour ago," he said calmly, his eyebrows knitting together. "She was waiting for your return."

"Ummm… yeah."

"Game not go well?" he asked pleasantly.

"No. It was fine," he assured distractedly.

McCoy smiled. "Not fond of snakeskin?"

"Is that what it was?"

"Indeed. So, what's the problem?"

"I lost Rogue."

"Lost her?" McCoy was visibly worried.

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" yelled Bobby, losing his patience and running off.

"Second stair to the right!" shouted the hulking blue man.

"Thanks!" returned Bobby, before beginning his descent.

The professor simply shook his head and closed the door.

Bobby continued to run. He ran down four flights of stairs to the back of the grounds. She was fast, probably if put into a ratio of height to speed, faster then him. But he a good six or seven inches on her, and most of those inches were in the leg. It wasn't too long before he saw her long hair. He also had the advantage of not being dressed in high heels and a snakeskin skirt.

"Rogue" He shouted, dodging an especially high bush, "Stop!" He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him

"I'm not afraid of you. And I do trust you."

"So that's why your first reaction was to pull away. Thanks but no thanks." She pulled her arm out of his grip and continued walking.

Bobby stared at him hand in wonder. He should have felt the drain, even from that brief contact. _Has she finally learned the control Professor keeps droning on about? _He shrugged and continued after her. When he caught her this time, he started to kiss her. The feeling was there a second after their skin touched. A sort of gentle tug, then a stronger one. Rogue pulled away first.

"Why do you always have to go and do shit like that?" She asked, shaking her head to clear it.

"Sorry?" his mind was working faster than it ever had. He had held her arm longer.

"No, you're not! You never are!" Rogue screamed, finally not running away.

"No, I am."

Rogue was too furious for words.

He reached out and held both her arms. Nothing happened. At least, nothing hurt. "Rogue?" he asked, amazed. He looked straight into her eyes. "What's happening?"

She smiled. "What I was waiting to show you."

Bobby fought back the urge to smile and ruin the moment. "And what is that?"

Rogue continued smiling as she pulled her arms away and waved a hand in front of Bobby's uncomprehending face. Moving in slow motion, she caressed her right arm before reached to her mid-bicep and began pulling what appeared to be nothingness.

"What?" Bobby was confused, but excited.

"Wait," she whispered softly. She pulled the last of the nothingness away from her arm, and the nothingness suddenly became a white glove.

"Rogue," he whispered back, stunned.

"The professor knows a man in Guam. He can make things invisible. They found a way."

Bobby was stunned. "Wow."

"Yeah. We can be normal now."

Bobby smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss, but Rogue pulled back, still smiling.

"No no no." She waved her finger in mock-scolding.

Bobby grinned and began to move his hands. When he stopped, there was a perfectly formed ice rose.

"Bobby!" Rogue gasped, as he tucked it into her shocked hands. She unconsciously began running her fingertips along the petals.

"Normal, huh?"

She grinned. "Well, almost."


End file.
